1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a circuit board including an extension Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) connector, and more particularly, to a circuit board including an extension PCMCIA connector, which may be compatible with various types of electronic devices having various functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of broadcasting technology, as consumers' needs for different types of information and a number of broadcasting content providers increase, various types of broadcasting content are available to the consumers. Of the various types of broadcasting content, some of pieces of broadcasting content may be provided to the customers upon receiving payments. For example, a broadcasting content provider encrypts broadcasting content and transmits the encrypted broadcasting content so that only a permitted user can view the paid broadcasting content. In order to view the paid broadcasting content, it is required for a user to install a television (TV) card that can decrypt the encrypted broadcasting content in a display device. For example, in order to view a scrambled/encrypted contents in Europe, a user is required to install a Common Interface Plus (CI+) card in a display device for viewing the encrypted contents, while in the United States, a user is required to install a separate card which includes built-in conditional access system (CAS), such as a cable card, in a display device for viewing the encrypted contents. The CI+ card and the cable card may be connected to the display device through a PCMCIA standard interface. Accordingly, the display device should be provided with a card slot having the PCMCIA standard interface.
Since the card slot of the PCMCIA standard interface occupies a large area on the circuit board, a connector may be provided on the circuit board of the display device, and the card slot may be provided through a separate adapter.
On the other hand, with the advancement of electronic technology and communication technology, a display device may be connected to various peripheral devices or additional devices. Therefore, a display device should be provided with a separate interface in order to be connected to the various additional devices in addition to a TV card mounted thereon. In this case, the circuit board of the display device should be provided with another separate connector to be connected to the separate interface for the various additional devices, and to do so is disadvantageous due to increase in circuit board area and manufacturing cost. Further, in the case where a separate external card adapter for the TV card is provided, having both the external card adapter and the additional devices to the display device may cause inconvenience to the consumers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a circuit board that uses a single connector for the TV card as well as the various peripheral devices or additional devices.